freeclanfandomcom-20200213-history
OC: Ashstar
Ashsplash's Current Emotional State: Entertained, Warm, Jumpy. "This World Is Like A River Of Rushing Waves - Fast, Forceful and Cold... Just Like Life Also." Ashsplash Azzspaz, A- Sed, AS, Ash, Ashy, Ashy Starry, Asher, Splashash, Starstar. (Cepha) See-fa (Cashy) Cash-eeh Cepha - Rock. Ash - Dark Soot. Splash - The movement of water flying through the air from forceful collision. Cashy - Money. # Cepha # Cashy # Ashkit # Ashpaw # Ashsplash # Ashstar - Well, that didn't take long... T,T Ashsplash (Clan name) Cepha (Name given at birth) Cashy (Kittypet name). She chose to call herself Ashsplash when learning about Clan culture with Riverclan because she considers her traits to represent the two words.... Ash: I am dark, eerie, fallen, soulless, unclean and breezy - Just like Ash lightly and silently drifts from the sky's embers, its rusty surface and stillness. Splash: I am all over the place, colorful, bright, fuzzy, sudden and crazy - Just like paint would splash out on the floor. # Female Straight Straight 23 Born during Leaf-bear on the fourteenth moon during that season. Freeze-leaf the 14th Cat 76% Ragdoll 24% Serval 24% Savannah Cat 9% Bengal 11% Coby Cat 34% Somali Ashsplash doesn't believe in Starclan, nor really in The Dark forest. But either way, if one or both are real, she probably wouldn't exactly care. Well, neutral, as well as dark and light. I mean she's such an intellect she goes beyond the "bad" and the "good" to a level of knowledge behind the twos true definition completely. Alive Active I know there's a picture, but here are the basics (Well, their kinda basic O3O); Dark ash-grey coat with a silver tinge to her fur. Sketchy moldy grey stripes stretching down from her spine to her belly, front palms, back neck and hind legs knee spots. White line running from the back of her neck and top head down to her tail tip. Snow tipped front left paw. Back right hind leg has a rusty almost brown-orange colored paw from the ankle down. Each ear posses's a diamond shaped white patch of fur that dips over and ever so slightly enters near her inner ear. Black as night underbelly, of which runs up her high fluffy chest and halts at her jaw and tail bone. Both front paws have a light brown tinged fur starting from her inner elbows and to her paw tips. Her back legs have the same light brown tinge from the heel down. Dark pink nose. White whiskers that sometimes appear to be gold. Two crimson red eyes with dark obsidian sharp, cross shaped slited orbs. Silky soft chest fur that hangs low from her belly then floats up to her thighs. Slender, thin build, with an unaturally thin stomach, allowing for others to see her rib cage usually. Sleek shaped head and muzzle. Thin, high poky ears with white fluff sticking out. Two dark brown lines ring her tail, only one can be seen atop her tail, and both beneath. Has a long, wavy silky tail, the peek of it was dyed a thick shade of perfect Gold by a Twoleged when she was a kit. Black fur covers her outer cheek bones, and inside each ear. Thick black fur marks above each eye, giving her a placid expression. Bark brown waves along her inner cheeks, upper lips, and a more light bark brown melts down her muzzle. Her right eye is missing, had been gouged and cut clean out by an ill-minded twoleged. Both ears are ripped and sliced, her right ear shredded right off causing her to be deaf in that ear. Front left paw has lost all its nerves due to twoleged experimentation, and therefore is completely limp, Ashsplash normally drags it nimbly on the ground when walking, she can only feel the muscles from her elbow upwards. Her claws are surprisingly black as night, all are extremely sharp and large. Her front left claws can be always seen because Ashsplash is unable to sheathe them, she normally gets the sharp talons caught on things. Her front left paw is completely resistant to pain from the elbow to the claw tips. Ashsplash always seems to have heavy, dark eye bags under each eye, and normally is incredibly tired (not from lack of rest, its just a trait she's grown) Ashsplash has a lean, sleek built body shape. Although she has Serval blood in her veins, she is quite small, most times she is mistaken for an apprentice. She has a white poky, scruffy large area of fur around her neck, making her look as if she's wearing some form of fuzzy neck piece. Has incredibly razor sharp, blood stained rows of fangs. Her left ear has a golden thick looped ear piercing, the family of twoleged's she was apart of in the past had a daughter, the daughter got a pin and ripped a hole in her ear, then got a pure, real golden earing and clipped it on, it was the reason Ashsplash decided to run away from them, however Ashsplash is unable to remove it. Her right ear is burnt. BASIC: A dark ash grey colored pelt, with a silver tinge to the she cats fur. Her upper and main flank is a snowy white, it is extremely fluffy. A thick white line of fur runs from the back of her neck, down her spine and ends at her tailbone. Her face is a thick brown, with her inner ears being black. Her front left paw is limb and nerveless, it is tipped white. Her back right hind leg has a rusty/orange tinted fur color - while her other two legs have normal brown fur. Black fluffy underbelly that covers her lower chin, and ends at her thighs. Her long and unusual bushy tail is dabbed at the very tip with golden colored fur while the rest of the tail is snow white. Along her entire flank is lighter moldy colored stripes. Her eyes are a very unusual blood red-tinted color with cross shaped pupils. She has a dark pink nose, white whiskers that appear gold sometimes in the dark. The she cat has very long and large black claws, as well as sharp rows of blood stained fangs. Her right eye is missing. The she cats right ear is torn clean off, while her left ear adorns a golden loop piercing. A gory burn scythes the right side of her face. Her tail tip is dyed gold. TBD Theres alot now XD Freeclan RiverClan wasn't actually a Clan I was in, I just felt it coolsiez to add it to my backstory. Shadowclan (StoneStar) Is a past Clan I was apart of however. Roseclan was another Ashsplash was apart of, which I completely forgot to mention along with Lightclan. Chatter-Box, Psychotic, Crazy, Insane, Corrupted, Absentminded, Self centered, Laugh-A-Lot, Slick, Smooth, Warm, Deceitful, Loyal, Power-hungry, Random, Blonde, Eccentric, Subtle, Zanny, Swift, Fast, Agile, Submissive, Fawning, Colorful, Airy, Aloof, Odd, Strong, Hard to anger deceive hurt sadden, mostly emotionless, Hyper, Energetic, Sadistic, Idealist, Knowledgeable, Cunning, Character reader, Unnoticeably Skeptical, Crafty, Creative, Quick thinker, Humorous, Luscious, Intellectual, Self-harming, Self neglect, Finds delight in others physical and emotional pain, Bloodthirsty, Cannibalistic, Cold, Forgetful, Lazy, VERY hard to depict her current state of emotion in a situation, she's almost impossible to read - half the time she's seems nice and pretending to be snappy and annoyed, but theirs a much larger mind in that head... EVERYTHING'S a game to her - and you'l never realize until its too late. Nocturnal Blood Lustful Warm Blooded Blood Fetish Blood Cravings Cannibalistic Anemic Sadist Albino Psychologically Ill Alexithymia Ichthyophobia - Phobia of Fish Hematomania - Blood Fetish. Cheimatomania - Obsession With the Cold or Cold things. Cryomania - Obsession with extreme Cold, Ice or Frost Dementomania - Obsession with Insanity. Ashsplash mostly has no weaknesses, however due to the manner of when she was stolen away from both her blood parents, being stuffed in a small crate and all, and also kept locked away in a cage for countless months-years maybe - she has Claustrophobia. Ashsplash is missing one ear, one eye, and has no nerves in her front left paw from the elbow down. This is an extreme weakness for her, she is half deaf, and basically blind in one eye so she finds somethings difficult at times. She's grown a trend when looking at things, she turns her head to the right so her only eye can see better at what she is focusing on, and also ends up twisting her only ear in an awkward and questionable position to strain to ear things better. With her nerveless limb, she tends to get a lot of stares, when she follows their gaze, Ashsplash realizes their wondering why the hell she has her front left paw twisted, and in a very uncomfortable looking position, well how the heck was she supposed to know she looked all odd and all? She can't feel it, the leg has no nerves, kinda like we had no nerves on our umbilical cord when born! (Disturbing example? Get over it, you.) T,T Dang weirdo's. Ashsplash is very self harmful, she tends to enjoy leaving scares on herself all the time, scratching herself, biting her nerveless leg to see if it would ever do anything in response, jabbing her missing eye socket with a sharp claw, usually causing it to bleed, or shredding her cut and bruised ear when bored with her claws. This causes her to be injured a lot. She hardly ever eats also, normally she tends to starve herself, not in a type of depressive way, but in a careless way. Other cats would have to bring her food in order for her to not die (T3T Silly meh) because she would neglect her hunger. She also never really takes a visit to the medicine cats, not for anything (Lazy meh C8). Ashsplash also literally doesn't care if she gets; In trouble, Harmed, Killed, Captured, Mocked, Ashamed, Beat. This causes her to not take the most dire situations at all serious. Example; Someones about to plunge their fangs into her throat. She'd be like, "Mehh, whatevs..." Then start grinning creepily and giggling in a not normal manner. Being a Kittypet in the past has caused a lot of cats to look down upon her and scoff and frown in disgust. However, Ashsplash came from Africa (XP derp SURPRISE!) she is what you could actually consider a new breed of Felidae altogether, being a mixture of the big cat breed called Serval's and combined with the Placid and timid natured Hybrid, Raggdol's. Ashsplash is wild born, naturally abound to the bush, and she has more wild feline blood within her than any other domesticated cat breed. Ashsplash may be a cat, but she has no problem what so ever in getting wet, drenched or even covered in any liquid. She has a really random habit of rolling around in thick, gooey mud whenever she spies some laying about. This may not be a weakness, in fact it would defiantly prove most useful in a lot of situations, but I guess it does have its downfalls. Because of what she endured in her past, being taken from her family in Africa and experimented on; Ashsplash is quiet the fearless type and not-caring-if-she-causes-harm-to-another type of cat, she never hesitates to take the killing blow, doesn't matter what it is- Prey, fellow clan mate.... Kit. This in return gives her the upper hand when it comes to getting something messy done, or anything for that matter. But it also causes her to not actually love, like at all, and she actually doesn't care, she has no physical ability to feel compassion, kindess or care towards anything, because its all a play and lie if she seems to show any kindness. She is quiet the smooth talker, and a cunning she-cat. She is very resourceful, a full on intellect and extremely agile, fast and swift. She can also jump really high for a cat. Her main weakness would be fish - due to almost drowning once and glimpsing the silhouette of a shark beneath the water, she has ever since then physically been incapable of standing the known presence of a fish like creature nearby. Another one would also be her constant physical health being horribly unpleasant and unhealthy. Fish would defiantly be labeled as a weakness, apart from that nothing else really is - well, her physical health is always terribly horrid, so that'd be another. Ashsplash enjoys the taste of blood, she is completely captivated by the smell and texture, however she doesn't really like the flesh or anything else at all, this is another reason why she is so skinny. Rain/Water/Mud She loves to be cold almost every second of her life, when ever she feels herself being heated in anyway, she'l find someway to cool herself down immediately. Moonlight/Nighttime The Moon and Stars. She has this habit of wondering out at night to sleep high up in the leaves of a tree than in her thistle covered bed area. When going hunting, Ashsplash would kill her prey, then basically give it a torture lesson and usually turn it to nothing over ripping it out of boredom or blissful excitement. Daylight/Daytime The Heat Ashsplash really loaths Twopaws because of what they did to her, when seeing one, she's most likley suddenly hae this weird goal/urge to exterminate it, some obsession with bloodshed on humans. Hot Temperatures She hates fish, the smell, taste, she'l probably vomit all over your face. (Kinda rhymes XD) Heated Environments The Sun Snowing, thick, cozy forest. Mist and fog clouding low to the ground, no sun light, just the glowing moon shining through the eerie canopy. Silent and thriving with many different animals, freezing to the max and frost speckled trees, waterholes and streams to icy temperatured to swim through. Her Serpent Tail Hook. Hasn't been introduced yet :P Will be Decided once Auira starts "evolving" more... Lol XD Silent Potion, Invisibility Potion, Insid Poison, Puppet-String Poition, Control Potion. Puppeteer, Echo Cringe, Death Lullaby, Color-Void. Wolf's Meat, Sheep, Goat, Llama, Camel. Milk 4 Skyfall Ashsplash was just a small kit when Twoleg's came and abducted her from both her parents, stuffed her in a large dark wooden crate, and smuggled her across the ocean on a ship. She was sold due to her valuability as being a hybrid Ragdoll X Serval cat breed. Not long after, Ashsplash was adopted by an average family of three twoleg's, she enjoyed her stay with them, however the two twoleged parents had one daughter of which would violently hurt her, so she ran away. After wondering mindlessly through a forest she found, Ashsplash came across what they called a clan, they claimed to be the Riverclan, so she joined up with them. Though that didn't last long, mostly because she loathed fish, made her cough and gag. So then she made her way to a twoleg park were she met a kittypet named Raggy, he wore a tight collar around his scrawny neck. The brown fur on his body looked more like icky dirt than anything. Ashsplash explained her situation to him and her story, which resulted in the tom to suddenly vow to help her find her place in this world, whatever that meant. He said that their was a really kind twoleg'd near by, some sort of, "Medikittypet" is the best way to describe it. So Ashsplash followed Raggy to this Twoleg, were she came across a giant open spaced area with large buildings. Raggy urged her to continue into the eerie looking place, were she obeyed. Only to find that the lights around her go out instantly. Next thing she woke up in a small metallic cage, straw and dirt lay beneath her paws. She looked up only to eye a back stabbing Raggy, sitting low on a high twoleg bench, grinning widely towards her foolishness. Then for the next who knows how long, Ashsplash became an experiment for the twoleg, she had already lost the nerves from her front left leg completely, and is missing her right eye, her right ear had been shredded clean off, while the other has deep slices and cuts, the Twoleg also dyed the tip of her tail Gold. One night, while the twoleg'd was scribbling on a white sheet of paper, a storm brewed silently outside, then without warning hit hard. Lightning shattering the clear dark sky, and thunder rippling the clouds. The twoleg started yelling out, before dashing out the front door with Raggy at his side. Ashsplash was left behind, alone, forgotten and abandoned once more. All this time, locked away from the world and kept tight in this twoleged building had started to change her, made her cold, and not normal at all. She started waking up every morning with a grazed grin spread upon her face, started being all psycho about the most random of things, and would laugh creepily out loud about the corrupt things swirling about in her insidious mind. But there and then she decided no more - no more experiments. Although she seemed to have lost her sanity long ago, her mind was still as sharp as ever. Ashsplash rammed up against the cages side, tipping it off the edge of the table and causing it to crash on the floor. Without hesitation she scrambled out its crooked and half open door, outside, and far, far from any twolegs. None at the moment Thankfully X'D Ashsplash FlossySoup1234 Duskray Creatist 10/10 10/10 10/10 6/10 7/10 4/10 10/10 3/10 8/10 10/10 6/10 7/10 10/10 10/10 6/10 9/10 8/10 10/10 5/10 10/10 6/10 0/10 5/10 1/10 9/10 4/10 5/10 7/10 9/10 1/10 10/10 10/10 10/10 Animalia Animalia Animalia, Cryptida Chordata, Immortalis Mammalia, Synapsida, SupraNecrosis Omnivore, Therianthropa, Vampiris, Demonica, Felidae, Canidae, Panthera, Nosferatu Vampiris, Sigbinan, Sanguinus Felis - Leptailurus Severtzov - Chupa Cabra, Nocterna Solaris Chupacabra chupacabra, Felis Catis, Leo, Lupus Canis/Canidae, Animalia-Nosferatu Felis Catis - L. Serval - Chupacabras Two-Pawain/Animalia, Lo-eukei/Demonica-Chupa Vampiris, The Dark Forest, Super Natural Immortal, Solar Radiation Fatal, Pawed Animal, Super Natural Mammal, Mythical, Ghoulish Demonic, Omnivore, Demonic, Bloodsucking, Carnivore, Omnivore Bloodsuckers, Living Dead, Demons, Dire Divine's Creation Cat, Dog-like, Big Cats, Animal-Vampire (Non Homo), Chupacabra, Hybrid Species Feline - Canine - Chupacabra - Animalia Nosferatu Vampiris Yes I know I was a kittypet in the past - but i'm pretty sure even though I've never had kits before that i'm not desexed.... >.< Just clearing that up because some people where getting things in their head about me not being able to reproduce. T,T (AKA, She's never been to the Cutters) Leader/Alpha Leader/Alpha Ashsplash was just a small kit when Twoleg's came and abducted her from both her parents, stuffed her in a large dark wooden crate, and smuggled her across the ocean on a ship. She was sold due to her valuability as being a hybrid Ragdoll X Serval cat breed. Not long after, Ashsplash was adopted by an average family of three twoleg's, she enjoyed her stay with them, however the two twoleged parents had one daughter of which would violently hurt her, so she ran away. After wondering mindlessly through a forest she found, Ashsplash came across what they called a clan, they claimed to be the Riverclan, so she joined up with them. Though that didn't last long, mostly because she loathed fish, made her cough and gag. So then she made her way to a twoleg park were she met a kittypet named Raggy, he wore a tight collar around his scrawny neck. The brown fur on his body looked more like icky dirt than anything. Ashsplash explained her situation to him and her story, which resulted in the tom to suddenly vow to help her find her place in this world, whatever that meant. He said that their was a really kind twoleg'd near by, some sort of, "Medikittypet" is the best way to describe it. So Ashsplash followed Raggy to this Twoleg, were she came across a giant open spaced area with large buildings. Raggy urged her to continue into the eerie looking place, were she obeyed. Only to find that the lights around her go out instantly. Next thing she woke up in a small metallic cage, straw and dirt lay beneath her paws. She looked up only to eye a back stabbing Raggy, sitting low on a high twoleg bench, grinning widely towards her foolishness. Then for the next who knows how long, Ashsplash became an experiment for the twoleg, she had already lost the nerves from her front left leg completely, and is missing her right eye, her right ear had been shredded clean off, while the other has deep slices and cuts, the Twoleg also dyed the tip of her tail Gold. One night, while the twoleg'd was scribbling on a white sheet of paper, a storm brewed silently outside, then without warning hit hard. Lightning shattering the clear dark sky, and thunder rippling the clouds. The twoleg started yelling out, before dashing out the front door with Raggy at his side. Ashsplash was left behind, alone, forgotten and abandoned once more. All this time, locked away from the world and kept tight in this twoleged building had started to change her, made her cold, and not normal at all. She started waking up every morning with a grazed grin spread upon her face, started being all psycho about the most random of things, and would laugh creepily out loud about the corrupt things swirling about in her insidious mind. But there and then she decided no more - no more experiments. Although she seemed to have lost her sanity long ago, her mind was still as sharp as ever. Ashsplash rammed up against the cages side, tipping it off the edge of the table and causing it to crash on the floor. Without hesitation she scrambled out its crooked and half open door, outside, and far, far from any twolegs. 0 Most people are normal, these normal people are crazy but don't know that because they think their normal - However I know that I am crazy and just not normal... Therefor I am not crazy and am normal. Now isn't THAT just crazy and not normal? Wink Wonk ashsplash_by_thedifferentartist-d9yi4vm.jpg|Ashstar 4560d49f-c6da-4cf6-acdb-03a57067e3f2.jpg|Ashstar ashsplash_face_image_by_thedifferentartist-d9z30nt (2).jpg|Ashstar ''' '